Astro Boy (1988 Film)
''Astro Boy ''is a Japanese/American Animated Science-fiction film directed by Carl Andy, Based on the Manga of the same name by Osamu Tezuka, the film is an updated retelling with an All-star cast, consisting of Ralph Macchio, Dan Akroyd, Michael Douglas, Ernest Borgnine and others with animation by Toei Animation (ironically not Tezuka Productions) the film was released by MGM/UA, where it received Mixed reviews and bombed at the Box office but eventually gained a Cult following, especially from Astro Boy and Tezuka fans. Plot In the year 2040, Toby "Astor" Boynton is a rebellious 13 year old with a rowdy attitude, he acts this way due to his widowed father, Dr. Bill Boynton, neglecting him most of the times, he rides in his hover-bike along with his friends until one day he gets into a crash, killing him, Bill sees his dead son at the scene and is upset he never got to spend more time with his son. after the funeral, Bill becomes a depressed man, trying to cheer himself up, however none of It works, until he reads Pinocchio, he gets the idea to build a robot in the likeness of his late son, after months in development, the robot Astor is completed, later, Bill's boss Skunk Quasserman, the head of the Atas Corporation, a robot manufacturing company, wants the blueprints to make a brand of robot children for the consumer market, however Bill rejects the offer and says "you can't exploit the memory of my son" and walks away. one night at a party, Skunk orders some hired soldiers to hunt down and steal the blueprints and destroy the robot, Bill overhears this and runs for his home quickly, he burns the blueprints and tells Astor to fly away, he flies away just as Skunk and his soldiers arrive, thus taking him prisoner. the robot soon finds asylum in the mansion of Bill's old mentor, Packadermus J. Elefun and keeps him for the night, Elefun, being a more kind and grandfatherly figure to the robot soon gives the naïve android understanding of life and the universe, for which the robot becomes less rowdy and more worldly than his human predecessor, meanwhile, Bill, while being interrogated, refuses to give details on where the robot and the blueprints are at, he jokingly thinks he would have gone to his former robotics mentor Elefun, which Skunk takes seriously and demands a search on the house much to Bill's anger. the soldiers soon attack Elefun's mansion, thus also taking Elefun as prisoner and Astor makes his escape while fighting off the soldiers, Astor flies as fast as he can until eventually runs out of fuel, eventually falling down to the uncovered surface land, he wakes up and meets Circus ringmaster Peter Cacciatore, who goes by the nickname "Hamegg" and his two adopted children, Carrie Deborah and Mike, they become friends and soon Astor becomes familiar with the surroundings, Hamegg hires Astor as his new Circus performer, but feels his name isn't catchy enough, he then he messes around with the letters and writes "ASTRO" thus calling the robot "Astro Boy". meanwhile, Skunk has made an army of soldiers and now controls Metro City's Army with an iron fist, holding Nuremberg styled speeches, they all march out of the city to look for Astro and destroy him once and for all, back in the surface world, Astro tries out various costumes to wear, eventually going for his iconic Underwear and Boots which Hamegg thinks gives off a Circus Strongman vibe, Astro later meets Mike whom Astro later finds out is a robot like him and has a backstory similar to Astro's, Mike kept it a secret from Hamegg, telling the truth about the ringmaster's true intent is to have robots battle to the death for the entertainment of humans, Hamegg however catches them and puts them on rest mode. later, Astro and Mike (in a similar costume to Astro's) wake up and Hamegg whips them into the stadium, there they must fight waves of more primitive robots as a tag team, waves later, Astro and Mike are now forced to fight in a duel where one robot will die, Astro and Mike fight with a variety of moves on each other, later Astro gains the upper hand and punches Mike multiple times before Mike falls down to the ground and out of fuel, Mike's last words are "Someday, this will be outlawed" before dying on the ground, the crowd cheers but Astro yells out and goes on a rant against Hamegg's treatment of robots, Hamegg tells the crowd to not believe in Astro but the audience boos at him and throw various items at him, Hamegg tries to make a run for it but is stopped by Skunk and his soldiers, who have found posters featuring Astro in various places, Skunk slaps Hamegg out of the way, they see Astro and shoot at him but Astro is immune to bullets, but that doesn't stop Astro from getting away as they capture him. Astro is in a prison cell, awaiting being dismantled until Carrie meets him through the bars and give him some upgrades for Astro to escape, Astro gains power for his finger laser guns among other things as well as advice that the bars are easy to bend open, Astro opens the bars, knocks out a few solders and escapes, later interrogating one of his captors telling him where Skunk is, he gives him the location and flies away to the Atlas building all the way to Skunk's office, Elefun and Bill are both tied to chairs, Astro faces Skunk as he unleashes his super soldier bots, whom Astro destroy in a quick amount of time, Skunk then reveals he posses supernatural powers, grabbing a book of Latin phrases to unlock the Underworld, the portal opens with a devil, played by an animatronic puppet, before Astro finds an hourglass, breaks it and throws the sand into Skunk's face, blinding him, thus letting the devil grab him, we see a shot of Skunk falling down into the Underworld portal screaming as he turns into a skeleton, Astro burns the book, thus closing the portal, the Solders soon are out of their control and Astro is declared the city's hero and in a later scene, is declared an American citizen along with Robots giving the same rights as humans, we see Hamegg watching the declaration on TV and cries in failure, the film ends with Astro seeing a vision of Mike in the clouds, remembering him for his friendship and courage. Cast * Ralph Macchio as Astro/Toby "Astor" Boyton * Dan Akroyd as Dr. Bill Boynton * Michael Douglas as Skunk Quaserman * Ernest Borgnine as Dr. Packadermus J. Elefun * Molly Ringwald as Carrie Deborah, a teenage punk girl who lives in the surface land * Todd Bridges as Mike, an African-American Boy who is later revealed to be a robot like Astro * Billy Crystall as George Mustachio, Tenma's Balding butler * Dustin Hoffman as Peter "Hamegg" Cacciatore, a Cruel Circus owner who forces Astro and Mike to fight other robots in the circus and eventually each other * Howard Cosell as Circus Fighting announcer (Cameo) Production Music Score A Score album was released in 2018 by La La Land Records Soundtrack a Soundtrack was released before the movie, it was re-released by Hollywood Records Tracklist * The Miracle - Queen * Black and Blue - Van Halen * The Miracle of Love - Eurythmics * All Fired Up - Pat Benatar * I Don't Wanna Live Without Your Love - Chicago * I Want You So Bad - Heart * Love is a House - Force MDs * On a Mission (For Peace) - Phil Collins Trivia * Carl Andy was added as a last minute replacement after original director George Scribner quit due to Creative differences, Scribner would later direct Disney's Oliver & Company the same year * This is Andy's only animated film. * Astro Boy creator Osamu Tezuka reportedly left during a screening of the film in Japan, Andy, a friend of Tezuka's gave him an apology card after the release. Home Media * 1989 CBS/Fox VHS * 1996 MGM/UA VHS * 2003 MGM DVD * 2018 Scream Factory Blu-ray (Under license from MGM) Category:United Artists Films Category:United Artists animated films Category:Toei Animation Category:1988 films Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:American animated films Category:Japanese animated films Category:Films directed by Carl Andy Category:Science fiction films Category:Osamu Tezuka Category:Films based on Anime Category:Astro Boy